mon étudiant, son bébé et moi
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebastian, professeur d'université voit débarquer un jeune étudiant avec son bébé. D'abord surpris et voyant son étudiant dans la difficulté, il lui propose de garder son enfant pendant ses cours. Ciel accepte mais culpabilise de gêner son professeur et les critiques des autres étudiants ne tardent pas à se faire sentir.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis était professeur d'université.

Il avait une vie assez routinière, des cours et les mêmes élèves.

Ce jour-là, un nouvel étudiant un peu plus bruyant que d'habitude allait perturber sa routine.

Il avait commencé son cours quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il vit arrivé un étudiant assez jeune mais accompagné d'un porte bébé.

Sebastian fut étonné, il était bien jeune, 18-20 ans peut-être.

-Les cours commencent à une certaine heure, merci d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois, dit Sebastian.

-Je suis désole mais la nounou m'a planté à la dernière minute.

-Et vous êtes ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir dans mon cours.

-Ciel Phantomhive et lui c'est mon fils.

-Bien, alors asseyez-vous et écoutez.

Sebastian commenca son cours mais fut interrompu par des pleurs.

Ciel tentait de calmer son enfant mais rien n'y faisait.

Les autres étudianrs semblaient agacés.

Un des étudiant se permit de se plaindre.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire taire, ton gamin, il nous saoule.

-Crétin, un bébé cela pleure, répondit Ciel.

-Si c'est pour qu'il vienne nous déranger, il ne faut pas l'amener en cours, dit un autre étudiant.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si la nounou m'a planté.

Sebastian voyant l'hostilité des autres étudiants envers Ciel décida d'intervenir.

Il monta les marches et dit à Ciel :

-Donnez-le moi et il se calmera, dit Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est quand même mon gamin et vous êtes le prof.

-Laissez-moi faire je sais y faire.

Ciel confia son enfant à Sebastian.

Une fois dans les bras de Sebastian, le bébé se calma et le cours reprit.

Une fois cours finie, Ciel alla reprendre son enfant.

-Merci, monsieur, vous êtes doués avec les enfants apparemment. Vous en avez ?

-Non j'en voulais avec mon ex mais on n'en a finalement jamais eu, répondit Sebastian.

-Ex copain ? demanda Ciel.

-Ex femme Je suis divorcé. Et vous la mère/ le père ?

-Le père, il est parti à sa naissance. Il a pris peur quand il a vu la responsabilité. Je suis étudiant et père célibataire.

-Vous avez voulu le bébé ou c'était un accident ? demanda Sebastian.

-On le voulait du moins je croyais de son côté aussi. Merci pour votre aide, demain je trouverai une solution pour ne pas l'emmener.

-Non, cela ne me gêne pas, confiez- moi le bébé pendant vos cours. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être seul avec un bébé ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est beaucoup trop vous demandez, c'est trop de responsabilité. Je ne peux pas accepter. En plus, je ne peux pas vous payer. Oui j'aurai préféré que l'on soit deux mais je ne peux rien y faire. Il a juste accepté de payer tous les mois pour son éducation.

-Acceptez et cela vous facilitera la vie. Inutile de me payer, répondit Sebastian.

-Ok mais en cas de souci, voilà mon numéro.

Ciel donna son portable à Sebastian, en cas de problème avec le bébé

-Et comment s'appelle ce petit bout ? demanda Sebastian.

-Misaki, il a 3 mois.

-Bien, je veillerai sur lui, soyez tranquille. Les études c'est important. Vous ne devez pas abandonner parce que vous avez un bébé.

-Je ne compte pas abandonner, professeur.

-Appelez-moi Sebastian, répondit Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce matin, Ciel allait confier son enfant à Ciel pour la deuxième fois. Il avait confiance mais il avait l'impression d'abuser de la gentillesse de son professeur qu'il connaissait peu.

Il entra dans la salle ou enseignait Sebastian.

-Oh mais c'est le bout de chou et son papa aussi mignon.

Ciel ne savait pas dans quel sens prendre le compliment de Sebastian.

-C'est beaucoup vous demander, tout de même. Vous ne pourrez pas vous concentrer sur votre cours.

-Non pas de souci, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter.

Ciel parti donc en prenant le temps de d'embrasser son fils.

-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel décida de partir avant de comprendre ce qu'il croyait avoir compris. Son professeur avait peut-être des vues sur lui mais il était hétéro.

-Ah, ton papa a compris je crois.

Les élèves arrivèrent et tout le monde s'étonna de la présence de l'enfant.

-Vous gardez enfin le gamin de l'autre mec ? Il profite de vous, vous ne devriez pas, monsieur.

-Merci de vous inquièter mais personne ne profite de moi, je rends juste service à un étudiant, répondit Sebastian.

Son cours se poursuivit mais le petit Misaki se fit entendre.

-Ton père te manque ? Moi aussi.

-Monsieur, vous êtes flippant, dit un étudiant.

-Non, intéressez-vous plutôt à mon cours.

-On ne peut pas, il braille tout le temps, le gamin.

-C'est un bébé, jeune homme. Le jour ou vous en aurez un, vous comprendrez.

Le cours se poursuivit et Ciel vint chercher son fils.

Il allait rentrer quand il surprit une conversation.

-Franchement, c'est un mec facile, en plus un oméga. Beaucoup de mecs de cette fac veulent se le faire mais il les rejette tous, alors qu'un mec lui a fait un mioche. Qui voudrait d'un mec avec un gamin à part juste pour se soulager ?

Sebastian toujours dans la salle de cours, ne pouvait pas passer cela.

-Vous ne devriez pas parler des gens sans les connaitre. C'est une bonne personne qui galère plus que vous dans la vie. Quand au reste, sans commentaire. Vous êtes pathétique de penser à une personne comme un soulagement pour la jeter après, dit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes vieux monsieur, c'est parce que vous ne baisez pas assez. La preuve, votre femme, elle est partie.

-Tu ne sais rien, je ne te permets pas de juger. Sors de ma salle maintenant et je vous conseille de changer de langage avec moi, répondit Sebastian.

L'élève sorti puis croisa Ciel.

-Tiens, le mec facile, tu viens chercher ton mioche.

-Mon gamin il a un nom, merci. Je ne suis pas facile.

Ciel alla vers Sebastian.

-Je suis désole de vous causer des soucis. Il a raison, qui veut d'un mec avec un gamin ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour les autres.

-Ce ne sont que des imbéciles, vous valez plus que cela. Il s'y fera s'il veut rester à mon cours, de toute façon il est obligatoire, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vais reprendre Misaki et je ne vous embêterai plus.

-Non, vous ne m'embêtez pas, j'aime vous rendre service. Il pleut, vous rentrez comment ?

-A pied, j'habite à côté, répondit Ciel.

-Je vous ramène tous les deux.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, vous en faites déjà beaucoup.

-Acceptez.

Ciel accepta et monta dans la voiture de Sebastian, son bébé dans le siège bébé.

-Vous habitez seul ?

-Oui dans un petit studio pour l'instant. Je ne peux m'offrir que cela comme loyer, répondit Ciel.

-Je comprends et le père vous donne beaucoup, si cela n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Sebastian.

-1000 euros par mois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? demanda Sebastian.

-Avocat.

-Je vois, on est arrivé. Je vous aide à le monter.

Sebastian voulait trouver un prétexte pour rentrer chez Ciel.

-Ne vous embêtez pas.

-Cela ne m'embête pas.

Ciel invita donc Sebastian chez lui.

-C'est petit effectivement.

-Je ne travaille que le week-end. Mais je n'ai plus de nounou.

-Pas de famille ?

-Non ma famille m'a tourné le dos quand ils ont su que j'étais gay, répondit Ciel.

-Je vois, c'est triste de voir ce genre de réaction.

-Je dois faire avec. J'ai encore du boulot et je dois faire à manger.

-Je peux vous aider pendant que vous travaillez, répondit Sebastian.

-Non je ne peux pas vous demander cela.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel et le rassura une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Je le fais parce que j'ai envie de vous aider. Vous êtes jeune et courageux. En fait, je vous admire.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, maintenant à vos études, je m'occupe du reste.

Ciel travaillait pendant Sebastian cuisinait et surveiller le petit.

Une heure après, Ciel finit tout son travail.

-Merci, je vais le nourrir puis le coucher, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-Je veux vous tenir compagnie pour le diner.

Ciel nourrit son enfant puis le coucha.

Sebastian rejoint Ciel.

-Il vous ressemble beaucoup, aussi mignon.

-Professeur, je ne sais à quoi vous jouer.

-Je ne joue pas avec vous.

Ciel alluma la veilleuse musicale puis sorti de la pièce.

-Professeur, je sais très bien que personne ne voudra de moi. J'ai eu des copains et je n'étais qu'un jouet pour eux, ils voulaient juste me sauter et je cédais pour ne pas les perdre. J'ai un gamin et je suis un oméga, je n'y peux rien.

Sebastian prit le visage de Ciel dans ses mains et lui dit :

-Si moi je veux de toi et tu n'es pas bon juste à sauter. Tu mérites beaucoup plus, une personne qui te respecte vraiment et qui te fasse vraiment l'amour au lieu de te sauter. Ton gamin, je peux l'accepter. Mais tu dois me dire si je dois me faire de l'espoir ou pas.

-Vous êtes hétéro, professeur, répondit Ciel.

-Je m'en fiche de ton genre, c'est toi qui m'intéresse. Peu importe que tu sois un homme ou une femme.

-Mais le bébé, c'est une contrainte pour tout le monde, répondit Ciel.

-Pas pour moi, tu te souviens quand on a parlé de mon ex femme. En fait, c'est elle qui a changé d'avis. On s'est séparé pour cette raison.

-Je ne peux pas vous imposer mon enfant dans votre vie.

-Tu ne me l'imposes pas, je le prends avec toi. Crois-moi que cela ne me gênera jamais.

Ciel touché, ne pouvait s'empêcher de verses des larmes.

-Ne pleures pas Ciel.

-C'est juste que l'on ne m'a jamais dit cela et je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Tu peux y croire. Je suis sincère envers toi.

Ciel voulait croire Sebastian.

-Je devrais partir, cela fait beaucoup pour ce soir, je te laisse te remettre de toutes ces émotions.

Ciel fu étonné que Sebastian ne tente pas de l'embrasser avant de partir. Mais il se disait que Sebastian valait peut-être mieux que beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait connu.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Ciel confiait son fils à Sebastian.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir du travail, en plus les élèves vont se plaindre encore.

-Je m'en fiche, ils feront avec. Mon cours est obligatoire, ils sont recalés aux examens, s'ils ne viennent pas.

-Je pars, à bientôt.

Ciel par habitude, embrassa son fils.

-Vous voulez peut-être que je vous le fasse ?

Sebastian comprit bien l'intention de Ciel.

-Oui mais pas ici. Nous verrons cela ce soir.

Le cours commenca et les étudiants n'étaient pas plus tendres.

-Monsieur, c'est abusé, ce bébé.

-Il dort, ce bébé, en quoi il vous gêne ?

-Un bébé dans une fac, on aura tout vu.

-Si cela vous gêne, je ne vous retiens pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Votre cours est obligatoire, on n'a pas le choix.

-Oui vous avez la réponse.

Le cours se poursuit et le bébé pleura.

-Tu as faim ? Attends un peu.

Ciel donna un biberont préparé par Ciel.

-Voilà, sois patient.

Sebastian prit Misaki puis lui donna son biberon.

-Monsieur, on dirait votre gosse.

-Mais je compte bien qu'il m'adopte.

-Cela veut dire qu'avec votre élève vous ?

-Oui. Continuons le cours.

A la fin du cours, Ciel vint chercher son fils.

Un élève était sur le départ.

-Alors on cache bien son jeu, le prof te garde ton gosse puis il l'adopte.

Ciel avait bien entendu.

-Je vous cause encore des problèmes…

-Non, je compte vraiment qu'il m'adopte. Ciel je suis sérieux, je te le répète. Je suis prêt à être avec toi et le prendre comme mon propre fils. Son père ne l'a pas reconnu tu m'as dit. Il mérite que l'on s'occupe de lui. Je prendrais soin de vous deux, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel ne pouvait contrôler ses émotions.

-Pas encore, Ciel. Misaki va s'inquiéter s'il voit son père triste.

-Tu me connais à peine, comment tu peux être sûr que cela va marcher ?

-On n'est jamais sûr de rien. Je sais que je veux être avec toi. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, c'est la première fois j'entends ce genre de chose.

-Tu aurai mérité de l'entendre depuis longtemps.

Sebastian raccompagna Ciel chez lui et resta pour diner puis une fois le bébé couché.

-Si j'avais enfin mon baiser, à mon tour ?

Ciel allait embrasser Sebastian quand des pleurs retentirent.

-Il veut vraiment te garder pour lui.

-Oui je crois, je vais voir.

Ciel alla calmer son enfant puis revint vers Sebastian.

-On peut maintenant.

Puis il l'embrassa.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tu dois en vouloir plus maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu me prends pour tous les autres mecs que tu as connus ? Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne veux pas que ton corps.

Ciel était étonné, pour la première fois un mec ne lui demandait pas de coucher avec lui directement.

-Tu as l'air septique, tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude que les gens me traitent comme un mec avec qui on couche et que l'on jette après.

-Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que cela, mais si tu te demandes si j'en ai envie, c'est oui. Je pourrais mais cela n'aurait pas de sens, je ne te connais pas encore assez et ce n'est pas dans mes principes, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel venait de trouver pour la première fois une personne qui le prenait comme il était et avec son bébé. Une personne avec des principes en plus, il se disait qu'il avait de la chance.

-Je vais m'en aller maintenant.

-Non reste pour la nuit, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es sûr ? Cela veut dire que je vais devoir aller à la fac avec toi et que l'on va nous croiser.

-Oui et alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Cela ne me gêne pas non plus, même si cela devient officiel et cela se sait, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec un étudiant.

-On n'est pas obligé de le dire aux gens, répondit Ciel.

-Tout fini par se savoir, au final et mes autres étudiants s'en doutent déjà.

-Tu leur as dit ?

-Plus ou moins, le fait que je le garde toute la journée déjà les a mis sur la voie, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que le directeur de la fac le sache, alors. Que feras tu quand ce sera le cas ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, on verra.

Sebastian passa la nuit chez Ciel.

Le lendemain, ce n'est pas Misaki qui le réveilla mais un bruit de portable.

Le portable de Ciel, précisément, Sebastian ne savait pas s'il pouvait regarder le message.

Il ne le fit pas mais était curieux de savoir qui envoyait des messages à son copain.

Ciel se réveilla et regarda son portable.

-Oh non pas lui.

-Qui lui ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mon ex, le père du bébé, il veut voir son bébé.

-Il ne l'a pas reconnu non ? Il te donne juste de l'argent tous les mois.

-Oui mais le voir c'est autre chose. Je ne veux pas le priver de son père mais de là à lui donner régulièrement, c'est non, répondit Ciel.

-Vous devriez en discuter ensemble. C'est un fait qu'il ne l'ai pas assumé mais cela reste son père.

-Il n'avait qu'à l'assumer avant, c'est trop tard, répondit Ciel.

Une fois à la fac, Sebastian constatait que Ciel était bien organisé.

-Tu prépares tous les biberons d'avance ?

-Oui, il faut avec un bébé, répondit Ciel.

-Cela doit faire un paquet de lait en poudre, combien par semaine ?

-Peu importe le nombre, tout est cher, répondit Ciel.

-Tu gères assez bien, je t'admire.

-Ah bon ? C'est une histoire d'habitude, répondit Ciel.

Puis un autre message encore.

-Ah, il insiste je vais l'ignorer.

-Vous devriez en parler franchement, si tu ne veux pas qu'il le voie.

-Il ne mérite rien de ma part, je vais en cours, répondit Ciel.

La journée passa vite mais Sebastian ne savait pas qu'il allait avoir un invité imprévu.

-Ton papa va bientôt revenir, il t'a manqué aussi ?

-Vous êtes le prof qui garde mon fils ? demanda un inconnu.

-Vous êtes qui ? Ah je suppose l'ex de Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est avec vous ? Ou est Ciel ?

Ciel arriva.

-Je suis là et ne viens pas embêter Sebastian. Tu ne verras pas ton fils. Il est trop tard pour le reconnaitre.

-C'est qui ce mec ? C'est mon fils, j'ai le droit d'être dans sa vie.

-C'est mon copain, vas t'en maintenant Alex, répondit Ciel.

-Vous êtes prof vous ? C'est illégal de sortir avec un étudiant.

-L'amour n'a rien d'illégal et tout le monde le sait plus ou moins. Je m'occupe de son bébé. Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires mais vous avez eu tort de ne pas le reconnaitre. Je m'en occuperai mieux que vous, répondit Ciel.

-Vous n'allez pas me voler mon rôle de père.

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. Sebastian est un meilleur père que toi, dit Ciel.

-Tu es bien content d'avoir de l'argent de ma part, j'ai le droit de voir mon gamin en contrepartie.

-En contrepartie ? Votre bébé n'est pas une chose, répondit Sebastian.

-Toi le prof, on ne te demande rien.

-Tais-toi enfin et n'envoies pas balader mon copain. C'est n'est pas qu'un prof c'est son père plus que toi, répondit Ciel.

-C'est moi son père et hors de question que j'en sois privé.

-Tu t'en ai privé tout seul, abruti, répondit Ciel.

-C'est exact, vous dégagez de la vie de mon mec et de notre enfant, répondit Sebastian.

-Votre ? Vous comptez faire quoi le reconnaitre ?

-Evidemment que je compte l'adopter, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux l'adopter ?

-Oui tu es contre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais on se connait à peine. Tu es sûr de vouloir t'engager si vite ?

-Evidemment, tu en doutes ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous m'oubliez ? Je suis là.

-Ah toi je t'ai dit de t'en aller, dégages et ne reviens pas, répondit Ciel.

-Vous avez le don de casser l'ambiance, dis donc, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne resterai pas plus longtemps. Je n'en resterai pas là.

Puis il s'en alla.

-Ton ex a au moins 35 ans, tu ne l'avais pas dit.

-Ah c'est un détail, oui il est plus vieux.

-Vous avez concu le gamin avant tes 18 ans alors ? Je viens d'y penser, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui l'année de mes 17 ans. Il était voulu des deux côtés pourtant tu connais la suite.

-Mais tu n'as pas eu de souci au lycée ?

-Oui mais c'était ma dernière année, je m'en fichais, répondit Ciel.

-Et tes parents ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ils m'ont rejeté. Je suis parti vivre avec mon ex dès le début de la grossesse. Et j'ai dû en partir à la naissance, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne leur a jamais présenté leur petit-fils ? Ils auraient peut-être changé d'avis en le voyant.

-Et les tiens ? demanda Ciel.

-On est en bon terme. Ils ont connu mon ex femme.

-Ah c'est vrai tu as été marié. Et tu es hétéro de base, répondit Ciel.

-Peu importe le genre au final, c'est l'amour qui compte.

-Tu n'as couché qu'avec des femmes du coup, tu n'as aucune expérience avec des hommes, répondit Ciel.

-Non mais de nos jours, tout s'apprend. Tu t'inquiètes pour le sexe ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Tu es passif, je dois donc être l'actif en toute logique, répondit Sebastian.

-Qui te dit que je suis passif ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que je préfère être actif.

-Tu ne sais pas, tu n'es jamais sorti avec un mec, ni même coucher avec, répondit Ciel.

-J'ai fait quelques recherches et je ne vois pas être passif.

-Je m'en fiche au final, je suis passif, répondit Ciel.

-On est donc d'accord mais ca se négociera.

Misaka finit par attirer l'attention.

Ciel le prit.

-Il a l'air fatigué, je vais rentrer avec lui, tu n'es pas obligé de nous raccompagner.

-J'insiste.

-Ne te forces pas.

-Je ne me forcerai jamais à rien, je compte bien qu'il m'adopte définitivement.

Sebastian raccompagna Ciel et son bébé.

Dans la voiture, Sebastian poursuivit la discussion.

-Ton ex a au moins 35 ans, tu aimes les vieux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je suis tombé amoureux de lui, pas son âge.

-Il n'a pas eu peur que tu sois plus jeune et pas majeur ?

-Non, cela ne l'a jamais gêné. Au final si j'avais su que j'étais un connard pareil, jamais je n'aurai fait d'enfant avec lui, répondit Ciel.

-Ne regrettes pas ce petit bout, et puis il sait y faire, il nous a matché ensemble.

-Peut-être mais dès que je le regarde, je repense à son père. Cela me fait mal de me souvenir que l'on a été bien ensemble.

-Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non rassures toi. Je t'apprécie.

-Il en restera là tu crois ? Il est avocat, il pourrait demander un droit de visite.

-Même jamais il ne le verra, qu'il essaie, répondit Ciel.

-Il y a possibilité d'organiser ce genre de visite dans un cadre encadré.

-Même jamais, il n'avait qu'à l'assumer son gamin. Tu sais qu'il m'a planté après l'accouchement ?

-C'est horrible, Ciel.

-Oui et il n'a jamais donné de nouvelles. Il a juste envoyé quelqu'un me dire qu'il ne sentait pas d'assumer et d'accepter de l'argent tous les mois.

-En effet …

Arrivé chez Ciel, Sebastian préférait partir. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence chez son petit ami.

Mais Misaki ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Sebastian alla vers lui.

-Tu ne veux pas que je parte ?

-Non moi non plus, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer chez toi.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas, je veux que tu restes pour la nuit entière.

-Serait-ce une invitation ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je crois …

Plus tard le repas fini et Misaki couché.

Ciel et Sebastian se retrouvèrent tout seul.

-On est seul, tu as une idée de comment s'occuper ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, on pourrait regarder un film.

Sebastian espérait que Ciel lui donne une réponse plus explicite.

-Ah tu pensais que je dirai autre chose ?

-Ben en fait, un peu mais ne t'en fais pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Je sais que la plupart des gens espèrent conclurent rapidement, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'y penser.

-J'y pense oui mais je ne pense pas forcément rapide. Je suppose que tous tes ex t'ont pressé mais je suis différent.

-Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu pourrais trouver mieux que moi, répondit Ciel.

-Ne doutes pas de toi, Ciel.

-Mais j'ai un enfant et je suis plus jeune.

-Ton âge, je m'en fiche et ce petit bout de chou je l'aime déjà.

Ciel se mit à pleurer.

-Arrêtes de pleurer.

-C'est parce que tu es le premier qui m'accepte comme je suis. C'est comme un rêve qui peut se terminer à tout moment.

-Un rêve qui ne se terminera pas avant un moment, crois-moi.

Puis Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

Puis il remarqua que son effet sur Sebastian était flagrant.

-Sebastian, tu sembles en érection.

-Oui c'est la première fois que cela me fait cela pour un mec. Avant c'était mon ex femme qui me provoquait cela.

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? C'est embêtant, répondit Ciel.

-On se connait à peine, je me vois mal te demander ce genre de chose. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Sebastian se débrouilla donc tout seul, dans la salle de bain de Ciel.

Ciel demanda quand même s'il pouvait lui être d'une aide quelconque.

-Non, Ciel.

Ciel n'insista pas, mais il pensait Sebastian plus direct.

Sebastian fini par rejoindre Ciel dans son lit.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, ne le prends pas mal mais c'est nouveau pour moi ce genre de réactions. Je ne veux pas t'imposer de devoir t'occuper de ce genre de chose.

-C'est pourtant le rôle d'un petit ami non ? J'en ai déjà faite à beaucoup de mecs, tu sais. La prochaine fois, je pourrais si tu le souhaites.

-Tu as eu combien de partenaires ? demanda Sebastian.

-Une vingtaine.

-Tu as fait plus de vingt fellations dans ta vie ?

-Oui largement plus. Et toi combien de femmes ?

-Juste mon ex la première.

-Ah j'aurai cru plus, répondit Ciel.

-Tu bosses demain ? Je peux garder le petit.

-Oui mais si cela t'embête, je trouverai une autre solution.

-Non je dois prévoir mes cours pour la semaine. Une journée avec petit Misaki me remplit de bonheur, répondit Ciel.

-Je t'en demande beaucoup. Tes jours de repos pris par un bébé alors que tu pourrais faire autre chose.

-C'est normal de s'occuper de l'enfant qui fera partie de ma vie.

Ciel touché, se remit à pleurer.

-Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer quand je dis ce genre de chose.

-Je n'y peux rien, elles coulent toutes seules, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es trop mignon, Ciel.

Sebastian se trouvait bien chanceux, in ne donnerait sa place pour rien au monde.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Ciel partait travailler.

-Tu es sûr que tu t'en sortiras ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui Misaki est entre de bonnes mains, tu peux partir tranquille.

Ciel allait partir quand il avait le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose.

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ah oui, un câlin à Misaki.

Ciel prit son fils et le serra contre lui.

-Et moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je suis désole de t'avoir oublié.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian puis parti.

Misaki se mit à pleurer.

-Papa te manque déjà ? Moi aussi, on le reverra ce soir. On va se tenir compagnie l'un l'autre.

Sebastian s'occupa donc de Misaki. Il lui fit prendre son bain, le changea, le nourrit puis la matinée passa.

Misaki s'était endormi, il allait enfin se mettre à ses cours.

Mais on sonna.

-Ce n'est pas Ciel. Il travaille toute la journée. Je ne suis pas chez moi, je peux ouvrir ?

La personne insista.

Sebastian alla donc ouvrir.

-Bonjour, on doit parler.

C'était l'ex de Ciel, Alex.

-Comment vous avez eu son adresse ?

-Peu importe, qu'est-ce que vous faites chez mon ex et pourquoi le gamin est avec vous ?

-Parce que moi je n'ai pas déserté contrairement à vous, vous devriez partir.

-Non je venais pour parler avec Ciel. Je peux l'attendre ?

-Il ne revient pas avant ce soir. Il ne vous voudrait pas ici, répondit Sebastian.

Il tenta de fermer la porte mais Alex insista.

-S'il vous plait, laissez-moi entrer.

-Ok mais si Ciel vous met dehors, ne vous plaignez pas.

Sebastian le laissa entrer mais ne le laissa pas à côté du petit.

-Il ressemble tellement à son père.

-C'est vrai, son père est aussi très mignon, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes avec lui depuis quand ?

-Peu de temps mais je l'aime. J'aime aussi Misaki.

-Je sais que j'ai eu tort mais j'ai paniqué. Cela n'excuse pas ma conduite, je le sais.

-En effet, l'abandonner juste après l'accouchement …

-Vous êtes gay ou bi ?

-C'est mon premier partenaire masculin oui.

-C'est donc une expérience pour vous ou c'est sérieux ?

-Je l'aime réellement, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne savais pas amateur d'homme plus âgé.

-On est dans la même tranche d'âge, je vous fais remarquer.

-Vous comptez vraiment adopter son gamin ?

-Oui, c'est comme mon fils.

-Avez-vous déjà coucher avec ?

-Non pas encore, mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Vous vous occupez du gamin, en espérant pouvoir vous le taper en échange ?

-Non, j'espère pouvoir lui faire l'amour pas me « le taper ». Je ne m'occupe pas du gamin juste pour cela, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux juste voir mon fils, vous savez. Je regrette mon geste.

-Dites-le à lui alors. Je ne suis pas de votre côté mais si vous souhaitez le voir, discutez-en avec.

-Il refusera de discuter avec moi, vous le savez.

-Non pas si vous êtes sincère avec lui. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toute façon.

-Vous avez raison, c'est entre lui et moi.

-Bon puisque vous avez posez des questions, à mon tour.

-Allez-y.

-Vous avez fait un enfant avec lui tout en sachant ne pas pouvoir l'assumer ?

-Non au départ, je voulais un enfant, on l'a concu en conséquence mais j'ai pris peur après.

-Vous avez concu un enfant avec un lycéen alors que vous avez l'âge d'être son père, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous devez être autant âgé que moi, je vous ferai remarquer.

-C'est vrai mais moi je ne lui ai pas fait d'enfant. Pas encore du moins.

-Vous voulez des enfants avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais si l'avenir le décide oui, répondit Sebastian.

-Et que pensez-vous quand les gens sauront que vous sortez avec un étudiant ? Vous comptez démissionner ?

-Les gens le savent déjà. Je ne compte pas démissionner. Je ne fais rien d'illégal, Ciel est majeur. Par contre, vous, un lycéen, c'est plus que moyen.

Sebastian donna un biberon à Misaki puis le coucha.

-Maintenant, si vous pouviez partir, Ciel ne voudrait pas de vous ici.

-Je veux vraiment voir mon fils, vous pourriez le convaincre, vous.

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle, discutez-en avec directement.

Alex s'en alla et le reste de la journée passa.

Ciel revenu, fatigué de sa journée.

-Tu as l'air mort.

Ciel se précipita sur Sebastian.

-Oui, comment va Misaki ?

-Bien, ton ex est passé, on a discuté.

\- Il a osé venir ? Il ne t'a pas agressé ?

-Non on a discuté, tu devrais vraiment discuter avec. Il voudrait voir son fils. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler mais si tu lui accordais ce droit, on pourrait être présent.

-Je ne veux pas, il n'avait qu'à assumer avant, répondit Ciel.

-Il est de bonne volonté, tu sais. Misaki a le droit de voir son père.

-Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'il soit déçu comme moi au final.

-Vous devriez en discuter et tu pourras imposer tout ce que tu veux.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Ciel alla voir son fils, endormi.

-Misaki semble t'apprécier, il semble zen avec toi.

-Toi aussi, tu te détends avec moi.

-C'est bien vrai. Tu veux rester cette nuit ?

-Bien sûr.

Sebastian se réveilla seul.

Il se demandait ou était Ciel.

Il alla voir dans la chambre de Misaki mais ne le trouva pas.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la salle de bain mais la porte était bloquée.

-Ciel, tu es là ?

-Oui mais il y a un problème.

-Quoi donc, Ciel ?

-Je suis en chaleur et je ne sais pas si tu pourras m'aider.

Sebastian avait déjà connu cela, mais avec son ex femme.

-Je pense que je pourrais gérer, Ciel.

-Je suis un mec et on n'a rien fait encore.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je peux t'aider. Sors de là.

Ciel sorti puis se jeta dans les bras de Sebastian.

-Mords-moi Sebastian, fais que je sois lié à toi à jamais.

-Je suis ton alpha, le seul à partir de maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian avait beau en avoir envie, il manquait d'expérience avec les hommes.

En effet, il n'avait eu qu'une seule femme.

Ciel le voyant nerveux décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Tu sais un homme ou une femme, c'est une peu pareil.

-Non pas vraiment tu me demandes de te sodomiser tout de même, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec une femme, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'as jamais pratiqué avec ta femme ?

-Non cela ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. On faisait des trucs hétéros, répondit Sebastian.

-La sodomie n'est pas pratiquée que par les gays.

-Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, je ne sais pas si je pourrais mais je crois que j'ai une solution.

Sebastian alla dans la salle de bain chercher quelque chose.

-Tu comptes revenir, Sebastian ?

-Oui évidemment.

Sebastian de retour arriva avec des objets que Ciel pensait bien cacher.

-Tu es les as trouvés comment ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben en faisant le ménage, tu te sers souvent de ce genre d'objet ?

-Oui j'étais célibataire avant. Je n'ai pas eu de copain depuis la naissance de Misaki alors cela compense un mec.

-On peut s'en servir pour aujourd'hui ? Je te promets de compenser quand je me sentirai prêt, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui mais la prochaine fois, je te veux toi.

Ciel guida donc Sebastian, le moins expérimenté des deux.

-Doigte-moi Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai doué.

-Tu ne le faisais pas avec ta femme ? demanda Ciel.

-Si mais c'était une femme.

-Mets un doigt puis je te dirai quand en ajouter, ok ?

Sebastian s'exécuta, peu sûr de lui.

Mais il comprit qu'il était en bonne voie quand il vu le visage de Ciel.

-Tu as l'air d'apprécier, je continu avec un autre ?

-Non deux autres directement.

Sebastian s'exécuta, il prenait en assurance.

-Tu sais, Ciel, rien que te voir comme cela tout excité, je le suis aussi.

En effet, Sebastian bandait lui-même.

-Je m'en occuperai après, continu pour l'instant.

Ciel ne tarda pas à jouir.

-Les omega mouillent facilement.

-Et encore tu n'as rien vu pas besoin de lubrifiant. Maintenant à mon tour de te faire plaisir.

Ciel déboutonna le pantalon de son amant et prit le sexe de Sebastian dans sa bouche.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

Sebastian était mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois qu'un mec lui faisait une fellation.

Tout avant sa femme lui en faisait de temps en temps.

Cela ne déplaisait pas à Sebastian.

-Tu es super doué, Ciel à ce rythme-là, je vais venir.

Ce qui arriva assez rapidement.

Ciel se leva, une partie de Sebastian sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé, Ciel.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, répondit Ciel.

Puis il allongea Sebastian.

-Enlèves ton tee shirt.

Sebastian s'exécuta.

-Tu devrais apprécier ce que je vais te faire.

Ciel couvrit de baiser le torse de Sebastian puis s'attarda sur son premier téton.

-Ne te gênes pas pour te lâcher.

Ciel utilisa sa langue avec habilité, ce qui déstabilisa un peu Sebastian.

-Ciel, je ressens quelque chose de bizarre.

-C'est bon non ? Fais-moi entendre ta voix sexy, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian essayait bien de le cacher mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous les coups de langues insistants de Ciel.

-Han, Ciel, c'est trop bon.

Puis Ciel alla sur le deuxième, il ne voulait pas faire qu'une moitié de travail.

-Je ne peux pas en laisser un durcir et pas l'autre n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas, bien trop excité par la situation.

-Pas l'autre, Ciel.

Sebastian gémit de plus belle, au plus grand plaisir de Ciel.

-C'était bon, Sebastian ?

-Oui trop.

-Tu veux que je te doigte ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que cela fait ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas cette fois, je ne me sens pas prêt.

-Une prochaine fois ?

-Oui la prochaine fois, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

Sachant très bien que les doigts de Sebastian ne suffisait pas, Ciel lui tendit un sex toys.

-Je ne sais pas comment cela marche, Ciel. Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

-Pénètres-moi avec et fais des mouvements de vas et viens.

-Ok mais si je fais mal ?

-Je te le dirai, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel avec l'objet.

-C'est assez grand tout de même.

-Oui j'aime me faire prendre profondément, répondit Ciel.

-La mienne est moins imposante, elle te suffira ?

-Oui mais en attendant, vas-y.

Sebastian fit un mouvement de vas et viens et pas assez vite pour Ciel.

-Vas plus vite, fais comme si tu voulais me défoncer les fesses.

Sebastian ne s'attendait à une attitude si directe de Ciel. Il paraissait si innocent.

-C'est parce que tu es en chaleur ou tu aimes vraiment cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-J'aime vraiment, tu es étonné hein ?

-Oui grave puisque tu insistes, j'y vais plus fort.

Le mouvement de Sebastian se fit plus violent.

-Sebastian, je vais jouir, enlèves le.

Sebastian enleva le sex toys et pu constater le plaisir de Ciel.

-Il y en a beaucoup, Ciel. Je suis content.

-Quand, c'est bon, je ne me retiens pas. La prochaine fois je veux la tienne, uniquement toi, pas ces objets. Et je veux que tu me défonces, jusqu'à que je te supplie de t'arrêter.

-Ciel, moi qui te croyais si innocent, tu es bien plus pervers que je le pensais. Je ferai en sorte de te satisfaire.


	7. Chapter 7

Une grande discussion se produisait.

Ciel avait accepté de voir son ex petit copain pour parler de visites possibles pour son fils.

L'ambiance était lourde, Ciel paraissait agacé, il avait emmené Sebastian parce qu'il gérait mieux ce genre de situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ton mec ?

-Il a le droit d'être là, j'ai réfléchi et je crois avoir trouver un compromis.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je veux bien que le voit le samedi, mais je veux que l'on fasse un test et tu ne seras jamais seul avec. Sebastian sera là.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton mari pour me surveiller, c'est mon fils pas le sien.

-Vous croyez avoir le choix ? demanda Sebastian.

-Toi tais-toi, tu n'es même pas le père du gamin.

-C'est plus son père que toi, il ne m'a pas abandonné lui à la naissance, répondit Ciel.

-Je te donne largement de quoi compenser.

-Tu crois acheter l'amour de ton fils avec de l'argent ? Tu es vraiment un abruti.

-Tu as concu un enfant avec cet abruti, et si je me rappelle bien qui disait « Je crois que tu es le bon ».

-Le bon quoi, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Connard, ne ressors pas ce genre de chose.

-Ben ce n'est pas ma faute si j'étais le premier, manque de pot Sebastian vous passez en second.

-Tu n'as couché qu'avec ton ex ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ben oui tu croyais quoi ? Je n'avais que 17 ans quand on l'a concu, répondit Ciel.

-Tu demandais toujours encore plus, une fois ne te suffisait jamais.

-Connard si tu continues tu peux courir pour voir ton gamin.

-Ciel, calmes toi. Vous acceptez ou pas ? Ce n'est pas négociable, dit Sebastian.

-Oui mais franchement, vous n'avez jamais eu de gamin, pourquoi vous seriez mieux que moi pour vous en occupez ?

-Parce que moi je respecte son père, répondit Sebastian.

-On s'en va, demandes-moi par message pour l'heure.

-Tu peux t'en aller mais dois-je te rappeler que quand tu étais pris par deux mecs, tu en redemandais toujours. Tu restes un omega qui sera toujours inférieur aux autres.

Ciel voulait le frapper mais Sebastian l'arrêta.

-Tu as vus ce qu'il vient de me dire ?

-Oui mais lui répondre n'aidera pas. On y va, répondit Sebastian.

-N'oubliez pas Sebastian mon conseil, quand il est chaleur, invitez des mecs, au début il dira non mais finalement il prend son pied.

Sebastian eu une furieuse envie de lui casser la gueule mais il garda son calme.

Le samedi suivant, Alex débarqua chez Ciel.

Ciel était toujours remonté contre lui.

-Bonjour, si tu fais du mal à Misaki, tu ne le verras plus. Je m'en vais travailler.

-Avec ce que je te donne, tu as besoin de travailler ?

Ciel préférait ignorer.

Il embrassa son fils puis Sebastian.

-On dirait un couple marié, c'est pathétique.

-Tais-toi, répondit Ciel.

Une fois seul, l'ambiance était pesante.

-Bien, c'est votre fils, occupez-vous en, moi je veille.

-C'est pathétique, tu n'as même pas de gosse, toi. Tu y connais quoi ? D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que tu n'es plus avec ta femme non ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Tiens ton enfant.

Sebastian colla Misaki dans les bras d'Alex.

Misaki ne le connaissant pas pleura.

-Il est chiant, il pleure déjà.

-C'est un bébé, c'est normal. Tu as voulu le voir, tu assumes.

Le reste de la matinée fut catastrophique, Misaki n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, Sebastian fini par le reprendre.

-Il me déteste, je le savais. Pourquoi il ne pleure pas avec vous ?

-Parce qu'il me connait moi. Vous voulez le nourrir ?

-Non. Il va encore pleurer. C'est lourd un bébé.

-Vous l'avez concu avec lui, vous le vouliez vraiment ?

-Oui je le voulais, lui moins.

-D'ailleurs je me demandais, comment vous avez fait pour faire un gamin avec un mec de 17 ans ? Vous avez 35 ans tout de même, répondit Sebastian.

-Et toi ? Tu en as combien 30 aussi. En plus sortir avec son étudiant, c'est moyen.

-Il a 18 ans, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian nourrit Misaki, le coucha pour sa sieste et allait s'attaquait au ménage.

-Tu es son larbin ou quoi ?

-Non mais il y a un bébé, c'est normal. Vous ne devez pas nettoyer chez vous.

-J'ai quelqu'un qui le fait.

-Bref j'ai du boulot maintenant.

Alex se rapprocha de Sebastian.

-Vous êtes prof de fac ? Les étudiants, c'est tentant de se les taper non ?

-Non pas plus que cela, je suis hétéro de base, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous avez déjà baisé Ciel ?

-Je n'ai pas fait pas encore fait l'amour avec lui non.

-Vous devriez en profiter quand il a ses chaleurs, il acceptera tout.

-Vous êtes un vrai connard.

-En fait, je vous trouve plutôt séduisant, vous êtes un alpha mais bon. Cela me suffira.

Alex tenta une approche envers Sebastian mais celui-ci se fit repousser.

-Eloignez-vous de moi.

-Tu n'as pas encore conclu avec lui. Cela doit être frustrant à force, tu dois te masturber souvent ? Tu peux tout lui demander, il fera tout.

-Ciel n'est pas un jouet sexuel. Comparé à vous je l'aime réellement, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé du coup. Tu sais, j'aime bien faire découvrir à des mecs puceaux hétéros comme toi un genre de plaisir différent. Ciel est passif, tu sais ?

-Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il est. Vous comptiez m'approcher depuis le début. C'était votre but ?

-Non en fait, c'est quand je t'ai vu, tu es bandant, Sebastian.

Sebastian en avait marre, il voulait le mettre dehors mais ne savait pas si Ciel serait d'accord.

-Arrêtez tout de suite, sinon vous ne verrez plus votre fils.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, mais lui. D''ailleurs tu veux savoir ce qu'il préférait ?

-Non épargnez-moi ce genre de détail, répondit Sebastian.

-Je me dois te le dire. Les bons coups, on les partage. Tu veux savoir ce que je préférais faire avec lui ? Le prêter, il disait toujours non au départ, mais au final, il finissait par prendre son pied. Je profitais de ses chaleurs, je l'invitais dans une soirée avec mes collègues et ils en profitaient.

-C'est dégueulasse, fermez-là.

-Je me souviens de la tête qu'il faisait la dernière fois, ils se débattaient, se plaignaient et supplier de non mais au final quand deux mecs sont venus sur lui, il a fini par dire oui.

-Fermez-là.

-Les oméga sont justes bons à baiser. Tu as tiré le bon lot.

Sebastian ne voulait plus se convenir.

Il frappa Alex aussi fort que possible.

-Espèce de connard. Les gens comme toi sont bons à mourir. Tu ne mérites pas de voir ton gosse, d'ailleurs si tu m'approches ou si tu l'approches, tu es mort. Tu as perdu ton rôle de père définitivement. Maintenant tu dégages.

-Ok mais laisses-moi te dire un truc. Si tu veux être sûr de te le taper, profites en pendant qu'il ne se contrôle plus. Il couchera avec tout le monde sans protester.

Sebastian trouvait cela écoeurant.

-Quel connard.

Puis il tâcha de se calmer pour Misaki.

Le soir, Ciel arriva.

Misaki dormait déjà.

Il vu Sebastian pensif sur le canapé.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Ou il est ?

-Je l'ai viré. Il a mal agi, il m'a dragué. Il a trouvé chiant de s'occuper de Misaki. Et il a dit des trucs.

-Je pensais bien. Au moins, il ne viendra plus autour. Problème réglé, répondit Ciel.

-Il a dit des trucs et je veux te poser des questions, Ciel.

-Je peux y répondre, répondit Ciel.

-Comment s'est passé votre première fois ?

-Ben en fait, il était plutôt romantique et doux mais nos rapports suivants étaient différents. Il insistait toujours quand je ne voulais pas et je le faisais pour lui faire plaisir. J'étais amoureux de lui aveuglement.

-Il a parlé de soirée ou il invitait des mecs, sois franc, tu étais consentent ?

-Non pas toujours. J'étais en chaleur, répondit Ciel.

-Tu acceptais de coucher avec d'autres mecs pour lui ?

-Non je n'avais pas le choix. Sinon il me …

La discussion commençait à inquiéter Sebastian.

-Il te faisait quoi ?

-Il me frappait…

-Tu peux répéter ? J'ai bien entendu ? Tu es resté avec un mec qui abusé de toi avec d'autres mecs et frappait ? Comment tu as pu accepter de concevoir un gosse avec lui ?

-J'étais amoureux de lui. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Parce que je t'aime et j'ai envie de le tuer encore plus que tout à l'heure.

-Sebastian, je sais que cela peut te paraitre terrible mais c'est du passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté tout cela.

-J'ai une autre question, le gamin vous l'aviez vraiment prévu ou il t'a forcé à le faire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien je dois être honnête, non. Je voulais avorter mais il m'a menacé de me faire renverser par une voiture si je le faisais. Il a dit qu'il changerait et que l'on serait heureux, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es vraiment con Ciel. Tu es resté avec un mec qui abusait de toi, ce n'est pas de l'amour mais de la merde. Je suis en colère contre toi, contre moi et contre ton ex. Je ne peux pas rester.

-Tu me quittes, Sebastian ?

-Non je veux juste être tranquille ce soir. On se voit demain.

-Je t'aime Sebastian, dit Ciel.

-Moi aussi mais j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout cela.

Sebastian parti, Ciel se senti très seul.

-Je suis vraiment un abruti.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel n'avait pas dormir de la nuit.

Il entendit Misaki pleurait.

-Tu ne le verras plus, papa ne te laissera pas avec lui. Mais j'espère que Sebastian voudra encore me parler. Il te manque aussi ?

Pour réponse, Misaki lui sourit.

-Tu as beau ne pas avoir été voulu, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir gardé.

Ciel alla à la fac et allait déposer Misaki à Sebastian.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir et s'il était toujours fâché.

Il entra puis vit Sebastian fatigué.

-Salut, je te laisse Misaki. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir. Je t'ai un peu menti, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas changer le passé.

Puis il s'en alla.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à ton ex.

La journée passa, à midi Ciel ne venu pas.

-Je le comprends mais il te manque aussi, Misaki ?

Misaki semblait calme.

Le soir, Sebastian avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il aimait Ciel et savait qu'il le respectait et ne le traiterait jamais comme son ex. Il avait peur de faire souffrir Ciel mais il souffrirait de ne plus le voir. Il n'avait eu qu'un apercu de son passé mais il était toujours en colère et profondément triste.

Ciel arriva pris son bébé.

-Attends, Ciel.

Sebastian posa Misaki.

Il se baissa et prit la main de Ciel.

-Epouses-moi Ciel.

Ciel ne s'attendait pas à cela.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux devenir ton mari et adopter Misaki. Je ne veux pas que son père ait des droits sur lui et je veux te protéger de lui. Je t'aime je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

-Sebastian, c'est soudain.

-Je ne te le demande pas que pour te protéger et protéger Misaki. Je veux réellement t'épouser.

-Mon ex avait promis de m'épouser à la naissance, il ne l'a jamais fait.

-Je ne suis pas comme ton ex. Je serai là pour vous deux, dans toutes les situations, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es prof de fac et je suis étudiant, tu vas faire quoi quand les gens le sauront ?

-Je ne compte pas le cacher.

-Tu vas perdre ton boulot, je m'en voudrais, répondit Ciel.

-Justement j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Le directeur de la fac entra.

-Je suis ravis de connaitre enfin mon gendre et mon petit fils.

Ciel croyait avoir compris mais demanda.

-Le directeur est ton père ?

-C'est mon père, oui.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

-Parce que les gens penseraient qu'il m'a embauché à cause de notre lien, répondit Sebastian.

Le directeur se présenta à Ciel.

-Ne lui en voulez pas, peu de gens sont au courant. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous. Je peux le prendre ?

Ciel hésita mais il se trouvait devant quelqu'un d'important pour Sebastian.

Il lui donna donc Misaki.

-C'est donc toi qui a conquis le cœur de mon fils ? comment ne pas craquer devant un si belle bouille ?

Misaki fixait l'homme du regard puis lui souriait.

-Sebastian, ce n'est pas un rêve ?

-Non on est bien dans la réalité. Alors ta réponse ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel n'hésita plus.

-Oui évidemment. Je t'aime Sebastian.

Sebastian se leva et serra fortement Ciel.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Vous ne comptez pas faire un gamin ici ? Rassurez-moi.

-Non, papa, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois vous appelez, monsieur.

-Appelez-moi beau papa, ou comme vous souhaitez.

Ciel ne savait plus ou se mettre, il avait toujours rêvé de ce genre de chose mais n'avait pas pu l'obtenir avec son ex.

-Je ne rêve pas, Sebastian, tu es sûr ?

-Non et ce n'est que le début, répondit Sebastian.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel après cette demande en mariage surprise et la rencontre avec son beau-père était fortement perturbé.

Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas réel.

Certes, Sebastian ne risquait pas de perdre son poste mais s'il se mariait avec tout le monde serait au courant.

Il avait peur de la réaction des gens.

Il avait fini par en tomber malade.

Par chance, c'était un vendredi soir mais il avait prévenu son travail pour le lendemain.

Sebastian arriva avec Misaki.

-Il a été sage ?

-Oui pas un bruit, tu sais les étudiants l'ont finalement accepté, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis désolé, alors que je suis chez moi, tu dois le prendre avec toi.

-Non c'est mon fils, tu as pu te reposer comme cela. Tu as mangé ?

-Non, je n'atteins pas la cuisine. Je dois nourrir Misaki, répondit Ciel.

-Laisses, reposes-toi.

Sebastian nourrit Misaki et le coucha.

Il alla voir Ciel.

-Il s'est endormi facilement ce soir. Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose ?

-Oui mais rien de copieux. Je sens que je vais vomir.

-On sait au moins que tu n'es pas enceint, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Je n'en veux plus d'enfants.

-Même pas avec moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non un seul c'est bien. Tu en veux toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne serai pas contre, répondit Sebastian.

-On n'a rien fait de toute façon, aucun risque.

-Oui mais un jour j'en saurai assez pour qu'on le puisse et à ce moment-là tout pourra arriver, répondit Sebastian.

\- Tu devrais être plus sûr de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es hétéro de base que tu ne sauras pas faire. Je ne savais rien avant de pratiquer.

-Tu es gay toi, c'est différent. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule femme et comme tu sais on n'a jamais pratiqué ce genre de chose, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant ? C'était une omega en plus.

-Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir, on l'a appris après de tests.

-C'est pour cela que vous avez divorcez ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire « tu trouveras quelqu'un qui peut en avoir, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie avec moi ».

-C'est terrible vus que tu l'aimais ? répondit Ciel.

-Oui mais je t'ai trouvé toi-même je ne pensais pas être avec un mec un jour, de plus un étudiant.

-On ne prévoit pas tout, j'ai un peu faim.

-J'y vais, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian lui fit une soupe.

-C'est léger. Mange.

Ciel mangea et tomba vite dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à côté de Sebastian.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ciel s'approcha du visage de Sebastian et l'embrassa.

Sebastian ouvrit les yeux puis poussa Ciel vers lui.

-Je veux le faire maintenant.

-Tu as pris de quoi nous protéger ? Je n'ai pas de préservatifs chez moi, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian ne le montrait pas, mais il en avait en permanence au cas ou.

-Oui, j'en ai. Et j'ai cela aussi.

Sebastian avait prévu du lubrifiant au cas ou.

Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela drôle.

-Je suis un omega, pas besoin. Tu en utilisais avec ta femme ?

-Non mais on n'a jamais pratiqué ce genre de chose alors je pensais. Une femme ce n'est pas comme un homme, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es plutôt ignorant, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout t'apprendre.

Ciel prit la dominance sur Sebastian.

-Je suis peut-être plus jeune mais plus expérimenté que toi, prépares-toi à apprendre plein de chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian était décidé à faire l'amour à Ciel malgré son appréhension.

Ciel qui avait compris que Sebastian était débutant et nerveux.

-Tu trembles, Sebastian ?

-Oui on va le faire pour la première fois.

-Tu sais que c'est moi le passif, c'est moi qui devrait m'inquiéter, répondit Ciel.

-En toute logique mais moi de base je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à un mec alors.

-Ne sois pas nerveux, tu seras super, je suis sûr.

Ciel décida d'aider Sebastian.

-On va se masturber ensemble pour te détendre.

Ciel masturba Sebastian et Sebastian fit de même.

-Ciel, je crois que je viens.

-Moi aussi.

Tous les vinrent ensemble.

Sebastian décida de prendre la situation en main.

Il prit l'ascendance sur Ciel, le retourna.

-Je vais te faire jouir, Ciel.

Sebastian doigta Ciel.

-Plusieurs directement, Sebastian.

-Tu es exigeant, dis donc.

Sebastian continuant avec ses doigts, demanda à Ciel.

-Tu aimes cela, Ciel ?

-Oui mais j'aimerais plutôt que tu me la mettes.

-Je vais le faire, mais avant il faut préparer le terrain.

Sebastian arrêta jusqu'à que Ciel jouisse.

-Je peux te le faire à ton tour, Sebastian ?

-Non je ne veux pas vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

-Ben avoir quelque chose en moi, je ne sais pas.

-Ce n'est qu'un doigt, ce n'est pas comme si je te la mettais, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne veux pas pour l'instant, tu n'es pas déçu ?

-Non je pourrais te convaincre, par contre, j'aimerai bien que tu la suces.

-Je serai peut-être nul, tu sais.

-Essayes et on verra.

Sebastian prit le sexe de Ciel en bouche, pas très sûr de lui.

-Utilises ta langue, Sebastian.

Ciel guida et donna des indications à Sebastian.

-Han, han, Sebastian, je viens.

Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de se retirer.

-C'est un peu dégoutant.

-C'est naturel, Sebastian cela vient de moi, répondit Ciel.

-Bien allons au concret.

Sebastian mit un préservatif et sorti un lubrifiant.

Ciel l'arrêta.

-On n'en aura pas besoin.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois me mettre, Ciel.

Ciel prit donc les choses en main.

-Allonges-toi.

Ciel se positionna sur Sebastian et prit le sexe de Sebastian et le mit en lui.

-Ciel et si tu as mal ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me feras pas mal.

Ciel contrôlait la pénétration.

Sebastian oubliant sa peur, bascula Ciel.

-Tu sais que je pourrais y prendre goût ?

-Tu aimes, alors prends moi plus sauvagement, jusqu'à que je te dise d'arrêter.

-Comme tu veux, tu sais j'aime bien te voir dans cet état. C'est excitant, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian accéléra la cadence, il prenait un certain plaisir à dominer Ciel.

-Tu aimes te faire défoncer les fesses ?

-Oui, continu, j'adore la sentir en moi.

Sebastian s'étonna de pouvoir se montrer si cru envers Ciel.

-J'y vais peut-être un peu trop fort dans mes mots non ?

-Non tu peux y aller plus cru, ne te gênes pas.

Dans son état, Ciel voulait juste prendre son pied et se faire prendre encore et encore.

-Cela me gêne, parce que ton ex et ce qu'il faisait …

-Ne penses pas à mon ex, défonces-moi.

Sebastian fini par jouir.

-J'ai jouis avant toi, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, changes de capotes et continu.

Sebastian fit donc en sorte que Ciel jouisse à son tour.

Ce qui fut le cas.

-C'était trop bon, Sebastian, à partir de maintenant, on le fait tous les jours.

-J'ai assuré, Ciel ?

-Evidemment, et la prochaine sois plus vulgaire.

-Tu as un visage d'ange mais tu es un vrai pervers au fond de toi.

-Je sais, mais tu m'aimes toujours non ?

-Oui tu es grave excitant.

Puis des pleurs se firent entendre.

-C'est Misaki, j'y vais.

-Attends, on y va ensemble, après tout c'est le nôtre.

Ciel, Sebastian et Misaki était désormais une vraie famille.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian comptait aborder le passé de Ciel.

Aux vues de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois, il préférait aborder le sujet en douceur.

C'est le soir suivant qu'il se décida à en reparler.

-Ciel, je voudrais que l'on reparle de ce que ton ex à dit. J'ai des questions.

-On s'est fâchés la dernière fois. Je veux bien te répondre mais je ne suis pas sûr que les réponses te plaisent.

-Peu importe, je suis prêt à tout entendre, répondit Sebastian.

-Bien poses tes questions alors.

-Ton ex il a parlé de soirée avec des collègues et qu'ils profitaient de toi, quand il a dit cela tu étais consentant et conscient ?

-Consentant non, en chaleur oui.

-C'était donc du viol, pourquoi tu ne refusais pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que si refusais, il me frappait.

-S'il te frappait, pourquoi tu es resté ?

-Parce qu'il a arrêté quand il a su que j'attendais le bébé. Je l'aimais, je sais cela te parait illogique. J'espérais qu'il allait changer.

-Tu as dit qu'il t'avait menacé pour que tu n'avortes pas. Tu en voulais de ce bébé au moins ?

-Dans un sens oui. Il a changé d'attitude totalement. Il ne m'a plus frappé ni emmené à ses soirées.

-Et donc tu lui as pardonné tout ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Sebastian.

-On pardonne par amour mais au final j'aurai dû partir avant, je le sais. On fait n'importe quoi par amour.

-Tes parents tu ne leur en a pas parlé ?

-Non ils s'en fichaient de moi alors au final. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

-Le dire à quelqu'un, le dénoncer à la police.

-Cela aurait changer quoi de la dénoncer ? Ils l'auraient arrêté et alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui justement on parle de violence conjugale et de viol, c'est sérieux, Ciel.

-Je sais mais sur le moment on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on devrait faire. C'est mon passé je ne peux rien changer maintenant.

-L'enfant vous l'avez concu volontairement, tu étais consentant ?

-Pas vraiment, Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis entre la colère et la tristesse.

-En fait quand on l'a concu, j'étais en chaleur. Lui était saoule. Il est venu me voir et a insisté. J'ai beau l'avoir rejeté, j'ai dû céder. Quand je lui ai demandé de mettre un préservatif, il a refusé.

-Quel connard !

-Il a dit de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais tomber enceint et il a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que cela n'arriverait pas.

-Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il serait là devant moi, je le tuerai.

-Quand il l'a su, je lui ai dit que j'hésitais à avorter et c'est là qu'il me ferait écraser si je le faisais. Après il n'a plus jamais été violent ni tenter de me forcer à coucher avec lui. Je savais qu'il allait voir ailleurs.

-Dans un sens tant mieux mais cela reste un profond connard !

-C'est du passé, Sebastian. Maintenant, j'ai presque peur que ce que l'on vit ce soit un rêve éveillé.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve Ciel, c'est réel.

-Mais tu vas vite. Tu proposes d'adopter Misaki et de se marier. Et si tu le regrettais ?

-Je ne le regretterais jamais. Je te prends toi avec ton fils.

-Tu dis cela maintenant mais dans quelques années, tu ne sais pas, répondit Ciel.

-Je sais que j'aime Misaki et toi aussi je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Mais tu es hétéro de base, les femmes ne vont pas te manquer ? demanda Ciel.

-Non que tu sois un mec ou une fille, c'est toi que j'aime.

-C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, répondit Ciel.

-C'est réel, Ciel.

Ciel avait du mal à y croire. Son passé le hantait encore mais il comprenait la colère de Sebastian envers son ex Alex.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas revenir en arrière et tout changer.

Des pleurs se firent entendre.

-C'est Misaki, j'y vais.

-Non maintenant on est deux. Nous sommes un couple.

-C'est une grande charge, Sebastian. J'ai l'habitude de gérer tout cela seul.

-Désormais habitues toi à avoir de l'aide.

Misaki souriait en voyant Sebastian.

Sebastian le prit et le souleva.

-C'est le petit bout de chou qui pleure comme cela ?

-Papa te manquait, Misaki ? demanda Ciel.

-Je crois que oui. En fait, il grandit vite il a déjà 6 mois.

-Eh oui, cela grandit très vite. Il va falloir que je lui rachète des vêtements.

-Je pourrais t'aider. Je suis son papa après tout aussi.

-Oui on ira ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Misaki ?

Misaki semblait d'accord.

Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian donnait son cours comme d'habitude.

Les étudiants ne se plaignaient plus de la présence du petit Misaki.

Tout le monde s'était habitué à voir le professeur avec un bébé et Sebastian n'avait pas caché sa relation avec Ciel, son étudiant.

Sebastian écrivait au tableau quand un étudiant l'interpella.

-Vous le portez maintenant ?

-Oui c'est bien mieux d'être proche d'un bébé.

Sebastian avait pris un porte bébé plus un transat.

-Vous comptez l'épousez ? demanda un autre étudiant.

-Oui il a dit oui mais je ne sais pas quand. Mais concentrons-nous sur le cours voulez-vous.

-C'est légal de sortir avec un élève ?

-Oui j'ai le droit et je ne perdrais pas mon travail. D'autres questions ? demanda Sebastian.

Soudain, le portable de Sebastian sonna.

-C'est votre petit-ami ? demanda un étudiant.

-Oui.

Sebastian lu le message de Ciel :

« Je serai en retard pour le reprendre. Je dois étudier à la bibliothèque de la fac. Tu peux le garder plus tard que prévus ? Désolé. »

Sebastian répondit :

« Pas de souci, étudies bien. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

-Vous allez vraiment l'adopter son gamin ?

-Oui je compte l'adopter. Mais passons, on est là pour étudier, pas pour parler de ma vie privée.

Le cours se finit puis Sebastian en profita pour préparer son cours suivant.

Ciel finit par arriver.

-Désolé vraiment.

-Ne t'excuses pas les études c'est important. Tu travaillais pour les examens ?

-Oui j'espère les réussir pour maintenir ma bourse l'année prochaine, répondit Ciel.

-Tu y arriveras mais c'est vrai qu'un bébé cela déconcentre.

-Je t'en demande beaucoup, j'en ai conscience, répondit Ciel.

-Non je ne ferais pas si je ne voulais pas. Je vous raccompagne ?

-Oui.

Dans la voiture, Sebastian demanda à Ciel :

-En fait, tu préfères te marier pendant tes études ou après ?

-On a le temps non ? Je préfère après. A moins que vous ne veuillez avant.

-On peut attendre, Ciel. Il n'y aura pas de conséquence sur mon travail.

-Il reste que je suis étudiant. Je ne sais pas voyons sur le long terme.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas volontairement eu Misaki mais cela arrivait par accident que ferais-tu ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas autres enfants. Je n'aurai que Misaki.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir.

-Je m'en sors déjà avec lui, je ne veux pas plus de charges. Quand je travaillerai, je ne sais pas mais un cela me parait suffisant.

-Tu sais je t'avais dit qu'avec ma femme, on voulait un enfant mais cela ne s'est pas fait.

-Tu m'avais dit oui, répondit Ciel.

-Si cela arrivait je ne te laisserai pas tombé.

-Cela ne risque rien, on fait attention. La question ne se pose pas, répondit Ciel.

-Tu voudrais vivre avec moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est bien trop rapide, se marier puis vivre ensemble.

-On ne se mariera pas pour l'instant mais ce serait plus simple et confortable de vivre avec moi si je l'adopte un jour. En plus je vis dans une grande maison, tu aurais beaucoup plus d'espace pour toi et Misaki.

-Je refuse, je préfère vivre seul, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as peur de vivre avec moi et qu'on l'on en vienne à se détester ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non j'aime avoir mon indépendance. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Je comprends. Saches que tu es le bienvenu si tu veux venir. Je peux monter ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer. Tu m'as déjà rendu service aujourd'hui.

-Je ne me force pas.

L'heure étant tardive, Ciel nourrit Misaki puis le coucha.

-Je t'allume la veilleuse musicale.

Misaki semblait concentrait sur la lumière et la musique qu'il entendait.

Les bras de Sebastian enlacèrent Ciel.

-Il est temps de dormir pour Misaki et pour nous de se détendre.

-Se détendre ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui j'ai envie de regarder quelque chose ou je n'ai pas à réfléchir.

La télévision paraissait la solution de facilité mais Ciel se lassa vite.

Il zappait puis fini par éteindre.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Non je vais rester, cela te gêne ?

-Non. C'est ennuyant. Ce n'est pas cérébral mais c'est tellement ennuyant, répondit Ciel.

-On pourrait se détendre autrement.

-Tu as pris goût au sexe entre hommes apparemment.

-Je n'ai pas pris goût au sexe entre hommes tout court, mais au sexe avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est mieux qu'avec ta femme ?

-Cela ne se compare pas, tu es un mec mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des bons côtés, répondit Sebastian.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian donnait un cours à la fac.

Ciel y assistait.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis que Ciel avait commençait la fac et ils allaient finir sa dernière année.

Misaki allait sur ses 5 ans et Ciel avait opté pour une nounou.

Sebastian ne s'en occupait donc plus mais il était son père.

Misaki le voyait d'ailleurs comme son père, plus que celui qui l'avait concu.

Quatre ans avaient passés et Sebastian enseignait toujours.

Ciel continuait à travailler le week-end.

-Bien qu'est-ce que l'amour ? demanda Sebastian.

-Baiser, répondit un élève.

-Oui faire l'amour mais en dehors du sexe, qu'est-ce que l'amour ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel hésita puis répondit :

-L'amour ne se définit pas, il n'a pas de logique. Le fait de tomber amoureux d'une personne est non seulement imprévisible mais irrationnelle.

-Pouvez-vous développez ? répondit Sebastian.

Tout le monde était au courant depuis bien longtemps pour leur relation.

-Bien sûr professeur mais il me serait difficile de le faire devant tout le monde.

Sebastian sourit puis répondit :

-On pourra en rediscuter ce soir.

Ce genre de sous-entendus n'étonnaient plus personne.

A la fin du cours, Ciel rangeait ses affaires.

Sebastian monta et vint le voir.

-C'est demain que Misaki doit voir son père ?

-Oui, je déteste le fait qu'ils se voient mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'empêcher de connaitre son père.

-Je comprend. Moi non plus, je déteste voir ce connard qui t'a fait du mal. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que Misaki ait décidé de continuer à le voir de lui-même. Nous ne lui avons rien caché de toute façon.

\- J'espère qu'il aller en prison cette fois-ci. Il a essayé de soudoyer son ex mais il ne pourra pas arranger cela avec de l'argent, cette fois-ci, répondit Ciel.

Alex, l'ex de Ciel avait qui il avait concu son enfant avait des ennuis judiciaires.

Il sortait avec un homme et s'était comporté de la même marnière qu'avec Ciel.

Seulement son ex-copain avait porté plainte pour viol et violence conjugale.

Alex avait bien essayé de lui offrir de l'argent en échange d'un retrait de plainte, mais il n'allait pas couper aux poursuites cette fois-ci.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas gardé l'enfant.

-Oui, il a suffisamment rendu malheureux les gens, répondit Ciel.

-On rentre chez nous ?

-Oui, répondit Ciel tout sourire.

Ils s'en allèrent chercher Misaki.

-Papa, dit Misaki en sautant dans les bras de Ciel.

-Et moi, je n'ai le droit à rien ?

-Si papa.

Puis Misaki sauta dans les bras de Sebastian.

Sebastian le souleva et le prit dans ses bras.

-L'école, c'était bien ?

-Oui on a fait des dessins. Regarde papa.

Misaki lui montra un dessin avec Sebastian, Ciel et lui-même et un bébé.

-Qui est le bébé sur le dessin ? demanda Ciel.

-Celui que vous allez me donner. Je veux une petite sœur.

Ciel rigola.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si simple.

-En fait, si mais, papa ne veut peut-être pas un autre bébé.

Sebastian posa Misaki.

Misaki alla vers son père et lui demanda :

-Tu ne veux pas faire un bébé avec papa ?

Ciel réfléchit et lui répondit :

-Peut-être plus tard. Papa et moi, on a beaucoup de temps devant nous. On doit se marier, tu as oublié ?

-Non, mais vous pouvez aussi faire un bébé.

Sebastian lui répondit :

-Je vais y travailler.

Le lendemain après-midi, Misaki devait voir son père.

Ciel choisissait toujours un endroit fréquenté et ils étaient toujours présent.

Alex au début démissionnaire avait finalement compris que son fils comptait pour lui.

Ils se voyaient donc régulièrement mais Misaki n'avait pas vraiment créer de lien avec lui.

Dans leur maison (Ciel avait emménagé avec Sebastian au bout de 2 ans), Ciel aidait Misaki à s'habiller.

-Tu es content de voir papa ?

-Oui mais il va aller en prison ? demanda Misaki.

-c'est possible. Tu sais, comme on t'a expliqué, il a fait des choses qui sont mal. Alors il est normal qu'il soit puni.

Sebastian entra dans la chambre.

-On devrait y aller pour ne pas être en retard.

Puis il alla vers Misaki, se baissa et lui demanda :

-Tu as réussi à t'habiller tout seul ?

-Oui mais papa m'a aidé, un peu.

-C'est vrai, un jour papa n'aura plus à t'aider, répondit Ciel.

Puis il regarda Sebastian et lui dit :

-Je dois te parler.

-De quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de grave ?

-Un peu, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es malade ?

-Viens. Misaki on va discuter un peu plus loin, joue un peu en attendant.

-Bien papa.

Ciel emmena Sebastian dans la chambre et lui donna une boite.

-C'est une alliance.

-Regarde par toi-même.

Sebastian ouvrit la boite et vit quelque chose qui le mit en joie.

-Tu l'es vraiment ? C'est vrai.

-Oui vraiment. Regarde, c'est positif.

Sebastian regarda le test de grossesse.

-C'est super ! Et du coup si tu me montres cela, c'est que tu veux le garder ?

-Oui à moins que tu n'en veuilles pas.

Sebastian se jeta sur Ciel.

-Evidemment que j'en veux ! Je suis super content.

Puis il s'en alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Misaki.

-Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

-Vraiment ? Je veux une petite sœur.

Ciel les rejoignit.

-On ne choisit pas, Misaki. Peut-être un petit frère.

-Une petite sœur !

-Misaki, on ne sait pas. Si c'est un petit frère, tu ne seras pas content ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si.

Puis ils allèrent voir Alex.

Le rendez-vous était donner dans un espace de jeu pour enfants.

Quand ils arrivèrent Alex semblait soucieux.

Misaki alla vers lui.

-Papa, tu as un souci ?

-Non Misaki, viens me voir.

Alex pris son fils sur ses genoux.

Quand il voyait cela, Sebastian avait une folle envie de mettre à distance son fils de cette horrible personne.

Mais Alex restait son père.

Ciel lui demanda :

-Tu n'as pas arranger cela avec de l'argent cette fois-ci ?

-Non il m'attaque en justice.

-Vous le mériteriez bien, répondit Sebastian.

Les relations entre Alex et Sebastian n'avaient jamais évolué.

Alex détestait autant Sebastian que Sebastian le détestait.

-Dans un sens, vous avez raison. J'ai mal agi.

-Tu le reconnais tiens, cela m'étonne, dit Ciel.

-On peut manger, papa ? demanda Misaki.

-Oui, viens avec moi, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian laissa Ciel et son ex seuls.

-Je vois que les choses ont l'air d'aller bien entre vous. C'est quand qu'il te fait un gosse ?

-En fait, je suis enceint donc c'est fait.

-Je devrais te féliciter alors ? Je ne le ferai pas.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas plus de toi, répondit Ciel.

-Tu aurai pu porter plainte aussi, je t'ai fait du mal. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Cela aurait servi à quoi ? Je ne t'aurai pas plus pardonné. Je ne voudrais rien de toi. Tu auras beau aller en prison, cela ne changerait rien, répondit Ciel.

-Je le mérite de toute façon. J'irais sans faire appel.

-Tu devrais apprendre de tes erreurs.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

Sebastian revenu avec Misaki.

-On a pris des hamburgers, pas très équilibré. Misaki ne voulait pas des légumes malgré le fait que j'ai essayé de le convaincre.

-Je suis content pour vous. Vous êtes bien meilleur père que moi.

Sebastian s'étonnait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Vous le reconnaissez enfin. Ciel vous a dit pour le bébé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, moi ce qui m'attend c'est la prison.

-Ou les regrets mais vous pouvez changer encore.

Misaki s'installa à côté de Ciel.

Puis au moment de partir, Alex demanda à parler seul à seul avec Sebastian.

-Ok allez dans la voiture m'attendre.

Seul avec Sebastian, Alex commenca à parler :

-Je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec vous, mais je vous demande une chose.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si je ne dois pas voir mon fils pendant un moment, prenez soin de lui.

-Je le fais déjà. Même si vous allez en prison, vous sortirez un jour.

-Misaki sera peut-être bien plus vieux.

-Il ne vous oublie pas pour autant. Vous restez son père biologique. Je ne compte pas le faire venir vous voir en prison, si c'est le cas

-Merci.

Puis Sebastian rejoignit Ciel et son fils.

-Il voulait te dire quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Rien il me remerciait de prendre soin de Misaki.

-Il est devenu aimable, c'est étrange.

-On finit tous par reconnaitre ses erreurs, tu sais.

-Il a peut-être été une grosse erreur mais si je ne l'avais pas connu, je n'aurais pas eu Misaki et on ne serait pas connu, répondit Ciel.

-C'est vrai. Et il n'y aurait pas eu de bébé.

Un an après, Ciel et Sebastian se marièrent. Misaki eu une petite sœur, Mirai.


End file.
